Marked
by pandah89
Summary: Fenrir hunts down and claims his mate. What dangers will they need to overcome to be together. Fenrir/OC Warnings: Adult content, smut This is my first story on fan fiction so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Marked

**A/N: Hey all, this is my first story on fan fiction! Please Read and review, constructive criticism will be much appreciated!**

Jane is running through the forest, faster and faster from the most feared werewolf in history Fenrir Greyback. She glances behind her to see him in his wolf form gaining on her at a frightening speed. Fenrir keeps up and will not be swayed from the pursuit of his prey that he had marked at his a week earlier. Her legs start to ache and cramp but she knows what awaits her if she dares to slow down even for a second. Suddenly Jane reaches a dead end. She is trapped by a very high rock wall and realises there is no way she would be able to climb it even if she tried. Jane clings to the rock face in fear, with the knowledge of what will become of her because she is muggle born and waits for her fate.

Jane had been hiding from Death Eaters since her parents home was targeted. She was out at the time of the attack and came home to find that the dark mark had been cast above her house. Jane remembers rushing inside to find the devastating scene of both her parents dead in the living room. Jane accepts her fate knowing that death will soon follow. She is tired and relieved in a way because she knows that she will not have to spend her days running and hiding any longer. Jane thinks back sadly to the night that she lost her wand while escaping from death eaters two weeks before, so she had no way to fight back. This would be the last time she has to look over her shoulder. Jane turns her head and watches as Fenrir slowly approaches.

He howls in joy and victory that he has the female trapped. He crouches down and as the girl watches him behind her he suddenly springs into the air and onto the girls back. Pushing her into a submissive position on the ground with his weight. Fenrir starts ripping away at her clothing getting closer to the intoxicating scent of her that he had been following for weeks.

She is surprised and embarrassed when she realises that she is becoming aroused by being dominated by Fenrir in his wolf form. Feeling betrayed by her emotions and disgusted at herself at the same time.

Fenrir smells the scent of her arousal growing stronger by the second.

When the last piece of her clothing comes away Fenrir brings his head down towards her dripping nether lips where the tantalising scent is coming from and slowly licks her, making the girl moan with desire and shame. She knew it was wrong to enjoy what she was feeling but at the same time she didn't want it to end.

Fenrir growls as he listens to the girls moans and moves over the girl to mount her. He licks at her neck and shoulder where he had previously marked her. Remembering the connection he felt and the start of their souls slowly joining them together as mates. He bites down hard in the same spot as before, slowly sinking his teeth in at the same time as his dripping dick forces entry into her tight and dripping sheath. She moans as Fenrir enters her in his wolf form and claims her completely as his mate. At that moment their souls link together completely and Jane realises that she has nothing to fear anymore as long as Fenrir is by her side. She feels like she has known him forever and being connected to him in such a way gives her the feeling that she has come home.

Fenrir doesn't wait long for the girl to become accustomed to his length or girth before he starts to thrust deeply into her sweet sheath. She clenched down on his cock as it went in and out of her in a pounding pace. Jane tightly milked his cock encouraging him to pound harder and harder into her. While licking the mark he left on her neck occasionally, which made her moan. She started clenching down hard on his dick making him aware that she was going to come soon. He thrust a few more times before Jane came hard and Fenrir kept fucking her harder until he came. Releasing his white hot cum into his mate.

Fenrir withdrew from the girl and transformed into his human form. The gaze at each other and Fenrir wrapped Jane up into his arms and apparates them both away to his camp.

No words were spoken between Fenrir and his mate Jane. Instead he places her on his bed, knelt down beside her and wrapped her up in his arms as she fell into a peaceful asleep. Fenrir stayed awake and watched over Jane while his thoughts were troubled and filled with conflict. He had to protect her from the Dark Lord and his followers. He did not hold the same beliefs as other Death Eaters, how could he when he was also labeled as an outcast that would not fit into pure blood society because of his lycanthropy. Even though Lord Voldemort has promised fairness to werewolves if he works along side him. However, the real reason Fenrir started working for the Dark Lord was so that he could be close to his potential victims when the moon is full so that he can create as many werewolves as possible. Most would believe that he does it to terrorize and punish magical society for isolating him because of his lycanthropy.

The real reason is that he has been in isolation for so long. The magical community has rejected him as an outcast. He felt the strong need to infect others to become like him so that he would not be so isolated from the rest of the world. Unlike most, he had chosen to fully embrace his wolf even if that made people fear him far more than others of his kind. But he did not want to be alone anymore. He was a man and a wolf at the same time and both parts of him had the desperate need to be around others.

His whole world had suddenly changed when his werewolf senses made him aware of Jane. From that moment he knew that she was meant for him and that he would no longer be alone but would have a someone to share his life with. Fenrir breathed in her intoxicating scent of vanilla and licked the mark he left on her neck. Snuggling her closer to his body heat.

Fenrir and Jane were mated for life, shown by the bite mark on the girls shoulder that was glowing.  
Fenrir would do whatever was necessary to protect his mate from the Dark Lord and his followers. He had to plan his next move... soon.

**AN: **Don't know if this will be only one chapter or a few

_Lycanthropy - the curse of being a werewolf_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just realised that I've never done a disclaimer before! Whoops. So I don't own Harry Potter, the characters yada yada ya I only own my OC Jane. **

**Thanks for the favs and follows. **

**Please review.**

Chapter 2

The long dark hallway led into a spacious and desolate room. The window panes gave a mysterious yet slightly threatening feel but also gave off a rather magical quality in the room. A grand throne sat in the middle being used by none other than Voldemort.

"My Lord" Lucius spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. As he bent down low in homage of the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked down at him with his dark red eyes and snake like appearance.

"Yesss Luciusss, what information do you have?"

Lucius smiled with uninhibited glee at the information he possesses that he hoped would help to bring him back into the good graces of the Dark Lord after his embarrassing fuck up. He still couldn't believe that he let some teenaged Gryffindors get the best of him.

[FLASH BACK]

Lucius was waiting in his study enjoying some Elvish wine that had been in his families cellar for a while. Wondering when the slimy rat Wormtail would be appearing. He sneered at the thought that he was relying on one that was so beneath him. Just so that he could get some information that could put him back into the good graces of the Dark Lord. After his amazing stuff up at the Ministery of Magic to get the prophecy for the Dark Lord. He wanted his wand back and the only way that he would be seeing that is if he could give his Lord some good information.

Even the dirty blooded werewolf Greyback was in better graces with the Dark Lord than him. What really got to him was that Greyback had contaminated blood because of lycanthropy and wasn't worthy enough to take the Dark Mark, let alone stand in the presence of him. He brooded over how Fenrir was seen as more useful than him and sneered at how beneath him he knew the wolf really was.

A cracking sound of apparition announces the arrival of Wormtail. Finally, Lucius thought to himself while looking disdainfully down at Wormtail's unkept appearance. Swiping at some non existent dust of of his dragon hide coat.

"What news."

Wormtail's rat like nose twitches and he scratches behind his ear with his claw like and yellowed nails. He looks up at Lucius and squeaks.

"I have news about Fenrir Greyback."

"What news?" Lucius says, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Wormtail grins showing his crooked rotten teeth. "He has not come back with the other snatchers on there last raid." He twitches again. "I went to his camp and found him there with an unknown girl that he has left his mark on."

Lucius threw a bag of galleons at Wormtail.

"Dismissed"

Wormtail quickly grabbed the bag and apparated away.

Lucius took a sip of Elvish wine, while leaning back in his chair. Contemplating how he would use this information to his advantage and how he would relay this information to the Dark Lord. He decided he was going to see for himself that what the imbecile Wormtail said was true.

"Mippy"

A small female Elf with large brown eyes popped into the room.

"How may I serve the gracious and honourable Master Malfoy?" she asked looking up at her master in worship.

Lucius rolled his eyes and replied. "I need you to take me to Greyback's camp"

The Elf Mippy nodded and took the hand of Lucius and with a snap of her fingers they were gone.

[END FLASH BACK]

Lucius looked up at the Dark Lord smiling and thinking like a true Slytherine when he said.

"I have information on Fenrir Greyback, that he may have strayed from the important task that you have put him in charge of."

Voldemort looked at Lucius with anger boiling behind his already blood red eyes.

"Show it to me" he hissed.

Lucius nodded and kept eye contact with his Lord. Voldemort raised his wand and hissed

"Legilimens."

Voldemort looked into his mind and started to sort through his different thoughts and events that went flashing by in the mist of Malfoy's mind. Going deeper into his mind until he found what he was looking for. He stepped into the memory and watched as Lucius talked to Wormtail and then when he landed with his Elf at Fenrir's camp. Watching as Lucius finds Fenrir with a girl who was small with delicate features. She looked like she would break with the softest of touches, being held in the protective embrace of Fenrir the most feared and dangerous werewolf in wizarding society.

He saw the mark that Fenrir had left on the small girls shoulder and knew that he had to test Fenrir to see where his loyalties were.

Also if the girl would be useful at all to his cause. He leaves Luciuses mind and tells him "bring Fenrir and his supposed mate to me."

******AN: More of Fenrir and my OC Jane in the next chapter. **

******So hope people like this. Any suggestions for the story?**

******Be much appreciated for reviews from readers to see if I should continue this story or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Lots of thanks to those that have reviewed, faved and followed.**

Chapter 3

Jane Pov:

I slowly woke up to the feeling of being enveloped and surrounded in a safe cocoon of warmth. My eyes slowly opened to find myself staring at the solid bronzed muscular chest, slowly rising and falling with his steady breathing.

I realised that I was not lying on a bed like I thought I was last night but instead on an assortment of animal furs. That had been thrown together to make up a very comfy bed. I just snuggled back on the bed against Fenrir wondering what would happen next. He gave off the pleasant smell of fresh wet leaves, rich musky earth and the ever present smell of wet dog.

The strong connection that I felt for Fenrir just couldn't be explained. My like had just gotten more complicated especially with the possessiveness I could feel radiating off him, even in his sleep.

He seemed so relaxed and peaceful, like he would never be able to hurt anyone but I knew that this was not the case from seeing his fight first hand in the battle at Hogwarts. Seeing his first for blood when attacking one of the school students Lavender Brown who I found to be incessantly annoying at school and seriously maiming her. I remember how the battle of Hogwarts did not go as planned right from the very beginning.

**FLASH BACK**

Deadly curses were being thrown from wands left and right. Professors and students fighting Death Eaters together.

I battled against Death Eaters both in front and behind me while realising that Hogwarts was slowly being taken over. The air was thick with smoke and smelled of sweat, fire and death. Bile rose up in my throat at the thought of the death that I battled around. Blocking a deadly curse and sending a Death Eater flying into some of his fellows with a silent spell from my wand. The scent of death became more pungent as the battle wore on bringing an uneasy feeling to the pit of Jane's stomach.

Jane desperately scanned the once peaceful and neatly kept grounds of Hogwarts that had turned into a blazing and rubble strewn battle ground for a familiar face but could find none.

Everyone's school robes were tattered and dirty, and she could not discern the students from professors because everyone was so battle-weary.

Many fled the battle when it became clear that we were losing. People shouted out with cries of dismay with the sight of seeing Harry Potter our supposed saviour apparated away. She watched while hearing the death cries of friends and others that Jane knew at Hogwarts when she attended her seventh and last year, which was drastically different than other years with the Carrow siblings in charge. Hogwarts no longer resembled the joyful school students all once loved and the mischief they would get up to after curfew. With students of all ages being tortured by the relentless Carrow siblings.

Jane stood near the middle of the battlefield surrounded by death friends and foes. The wizarding world had gone cold around her from the start of the battle. Evergreen leaves had fallen to the blood soaked ground to be crushed under the feet of battling foes. Looking around the grounds was sickening.

Jane felt guilty that she was one of the few that was still alive and breathing. She watched in the chaos as a symbol for the Order of the Phoenix was shot into the air, which was a sign to retreat. For those of us who were still alive out of the professors, students and order members to escape away to safety. Jane looked around and saw that it was Mr Lupin who had produced the symbol. He looked at me shouting.

"Jane, we need to go now!" with desperation and sadness shining in his eyes.

With that Jane nodded not knowing when she would see her friends again, not really knowing who survived.

Jane gripped her wand tightly. The Death Eaters were quickly making there way around Hogwarts and taking over. With the battle wounds she had already received she was in no condition to try dueling anymore and knew that she should start to retreat to the undisclosed location of her parents home, which was kept off the Ministries records.

She herd a howling noise coming from behind her, which raised the fine hairs up on her back as she tensed. Jane slowly turned around, wand at the ready and gripped tightly in her sweaty hand. Eyes widened and she almost forgot to breath, keeping it trapped for a second in her throat. She saw a wolf in the distance heading towards her and knew that it could only be Fenrir Greyback. Looking up she noticed that the Dark Mark was now in the sky and a lot of allies had left the battle to escape as Lupin had urged her to do.

The Order of the Phoenix had lost this battle and all Jane could do was retreat. Hope vanished from her eyes with the depressing images around her. With one last glance at the werewolf she apparated away just at Fenrir Greyback came within reach of her.

This was sadly before the raid at my beloved parents home.

**END FLASH BACK**

Jane was brought back from her memories when she felt a pair of arms pulling her back against Fenrir's chest.

"Morning, my mate" he said sleepily.

Jane peeked up at Fenrir staring down at her. A blush of deep pink slowly spread across her face over being naked even after the events of last night.

Fenrir stretched and swung his feet out of the bed all the while looking down at his new and beautiful mate possessively.

"So … what happens now?" Jane asked looking up at Fenrir expectantly.

With her mind whorling different possibilities through her head. How he works for He Who Must Not Be Named and if she would have to face that monstrous man. Wondering who in the order were safe and where were they hiding now. Since she hadn't been able to send word to them of her safety or any information that would be useful for the lights cause since she had been on the run for so long. Not staying at one place long enough to send word. Especially with all the spies that had been working with Voldermort and his Death Eaters.

Jane was snapped out of her thoughts when Fenrir touched her shoulder gently, stroking the still fresh mating mark.

"Your going to meet the rest of my pack" Fenrir said.

She looked up at him, eyes widening "Ok."

Jane looked at Fenrir again saying

"I didn't think that you had a pack ... In the papers you always seemed to be more of a loner, a lone wolf, a one man pack."

Fenrir looked down at Jane and smirked.

"There are many things that people don't know about me and I wish to keep it that way in some cases" he said with a growl in his voice at the end. "I need to stay strong, especially around my enemies."

Fenrir scooped up Jane into his arms and walked out of the dark cave and out into the light to introduce his mate and Luna to the pack. To Jane at that moment while being held with such care protectiveness by Fenrir, things didn't seem to be so bad in the early light of morning.

**AN: Please read and review. I would love to know what you think or if you have any suggestions with the story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Meeting the pack **

**Lots of thanks to those that have reviewed, faved, followed or just read the story.**

Chapter 4

Fenrir kept a firm hold on Jane as they traveled quickly through the dense woodland. Fresh dew from the early morning still covering the grass and the leaves in the trees. Giving off a magical sparkle around the forest as they passed by at a quick pace.

Jane was waiting for Fenrir to loosen his hold and let her down. He did know that she could walk and did not need his assistance and with the fact that he was not allowing her to walk on her own was increasing Jane's annoyance in not being able to walk freely. This was making Jane feel as if she wasn't trusted by Fenrir or that he thinks she will bolt at the first chance she gets.

With a frustrated sigh Jane glares up at Fenrir "you do know that I can walk on my own."

Fenrir keeps up his steady pace answering "It will be much quicker if I carry you."

Jane lets out a huff with her arms crossed asking "so how far do we have to go now until we reach this supposed pack that I am apparently Luna of?"

"Soon" Fenrir said looking down at Jane grinning with his razor sharp teeth showing, which scared Jane a bit with the knowledge that she had of how deadly those teeth were but at the same time how gently he treated her.

The soon came to a complete stop in the middle of the woods. Jane looks around with a frown on her face. "I don't see any sign of this pack of yours." Fenrir finally places Jane back onto her feet ignores her remark and starts to look around the dirt and leaves that covered the forest floor.

"Answer me Fenrir." Jane still gets no reply and gets frustrated kicking a tin kettle that was amongst the leaves on the ground. "You could at least tell me what you are looking for."

Fenrir looks up and goes over to the object that Jane kicked and knelt by it, motioning with his hand for Jane to do the same.

"I was looking for this" Fenrir says looking at the kettle.

Jane raises an eyebrow "a kettle?"

Fenrir looks back at Jane and smirks "it's a portkey to our packs location."

Jane looks at the old tin kettle with new eyes. She had never used a portkey before but had remembered reading about them at Hogwarts in one of the books that she had read in the library. Jane recalled how a portkey was an objects that had been enchanted to have the ability to instantly bring anyone who was touching the said object to a specific place. Objects that were used most of the time for portkeys were objects like the old tin kettle that would not draw the attention of Muggles.

Jane looks at Fenrir and smiles "I've never used at portkey before."

"Just place your hand on the portkey when I do and hang on" Fenrir orders in a serious voice.

They both reached out and touched the portkey at the same time, which triggered the portkey to immediately take them to their destination with them both vanishing.

Traveling by portkey to Jane was as if you had been grabbed by a hook and were being pulled in different directions all at once. Jane started to feel sick and wondered when this would end when suddenly the pulling stopped and she landed in a crumpled heap in the grass. Looking up to see Fenrir standing beside her unaffected by the type of transport.

Fenrir held out his hand for Jane to grasp and stand up beside him. Jane could feel the magical wards as Fenrir walked forward still holding her hand. She felt the spark of power as they passed through the wards that had been put up that allowed the site to be invisible to Muggles. To non-magic foke the surroundings just looked like a clearing that was surrounded by dense trees.

Jane looked around to see that the packs location was closely guarded around the perimeters by male pack members. She was surprised by the fact that a werewolf pack actually lived in an ancient castle that towered over the woods surrounding it. The castle was not as big or grand as Hogwarts but was still awe-inspiring and came as a close second.

Fenrir led Jane through the giant old doors at the entrance towards a grand staircase, with a deep blood-red carpet running down the middle of it. Jane felt anxious and squeezed Fenrir's hand that she clasped as they went up the stairs, past the bare cold stone walls towards the next set of doors at the top of the stairs. They stopped at the doors and Fenrir nuzzled into Jane's neck making her moan. Whispering in her ear "everything is going to be alright. The pack is exited about meeting their new Luna."

Fenrir let go of Jane's hand and pushed open the heavy wooden doors stepping forward into a vast room with chairs spaced around the walls with a few people standing around talking or doing different types of daily tasks. Jane looks through the crowd of faces that are starting to send curious looks in their direction with some sending greetings. Fenrir gestured to a small group of men to come over. Jane watched them approach and could see that like Fenrir they all towered over her and were either lean or just made up of pure rippling muscle.

"Welcome back Alpha Fenrir" they all said together bowing their heads briefly.

"This is your new Luna, Jane" Fenrir said watching the reaction of his Beta team.

They all looked at Jane greeting "welcome to the pack Luna." Then with Fenrir's nod and to Jane's surprise they slowly approached her. Fenrir stepped back away from Jane to her dismay as the Beta group slowly circles around her sniffing. Smelling Fenrir's scent on Jane as well as her own natural one so that they would be able to find her if lost or in trouble so that they could find and protect her to the death. Jane stayed tense with wide eyes watching them while they circled around her and only relaxed once they moved back and had Fenrir standing beside her once more.

Fenrir nodded his approval of his Beta's actions and waved his men away except for one who had been hidden behind some of them. As he approached Jane let out a gasp of surprise at the familiar face of Remus Lupin.

Lupin smiles as he approaches but waits for Fenrir's gesture of approval before coming closer to Jane.

"I'm glad to see a familiar face in the crowd for once, Mr Lupin."

He smiles and grasps Jane's shoulder as if they had been good friends for years, instead of being her Professor in her third year at Hogwarts.

"Call me Remus, we don't need to be so formal. I'm not your Professor any more, more like a friend that is if you want me to be."

Jane beams at him and hugs him tightly to the surprise of Remus and Fenrir who growls slightly from the fact that another male is touching his mate. Remus is aware of this and pulls Jane away from him quickly still giving her a reassuring smile.

"I am glad that you are safe and well" he tells Jane before receiving a gesture from Fenrir that he needs to get back to his task. Nodding to both the Alpha and new Luna before he goes on his way.

**Remus Pov:**

I left the pack feeling relief that another student escaped the battle and has stayed safe. Glad that the pack finally had a Luna but at the same time I was saddened that she would now share a fate of being a werewolf, which was not chosen by her just the same as myself. Remembering the difficulties in life from being bitten by Fenrir as a young boy. I had only accepted my status as a werewolf completely three years ago and finally joined Fenrir's pack. He is a strong leader who is cruel to those who are a threat or don;t belong in the pack but is kind and protective to those inside the pack.

The full moon is soon approaching and I know that turning into a werewolf is a very painful process, especially the first time round. It is also very dangerous to be around a newly turned werewolf on their first change because their senses are overwhelmed by the smalls around them and their changing emotions. This is how he ended up with the scars on his face and body by hurting himself in his wolf form instead of attacking his friends and family.

I need to let the Order know that she is alive and well and investigate into what Voldermort thinks about this change in Fenrir's priorities to putting his mate first before all others as all werewolves feel the need to do. Even facing death to shield their preciousness mate from danger.

**End Pov:**

When Remus leaves to attend other duties Fenrir guides Jane over to a petite woman with brown doe eyes and shoulder length chestnut hair who gave a kind smile towards Jane as they approached.

"Welcome home Alpha Fenrir and my Luna."

"Mia, this is your new Luna Jane. I want her to learn from you while I am gone." Fenrir says with command in his voice.

"Yes Alpha" Mia agrees taking Jane by the hand and offering her a seat.

Jane looks at Fenrir in a panic "your leaving?"

"I'll be back later" Fenrir reply's kissing Jane and playfully nipping at her neck, which left her in a daze as he walks away.

"Well I better start by telling you about the structure of the pack. First there is Fenrir our Alpha who everyone obeys his orders and he makes all the final decisions and protects the pack. Then there is you Jane the Luna. You are in charge of the women in the pack and everyone must obey you unless Fenrir gives different orders to yours and you still look up to the Alpha. Then there are the Beta group which is made up of Fenrir's strongest fighters whose job it is to primarily protect the pack and hunting duties like the rest of the men. Finally the women in the pack do all the gathering and looking after of the pups." Mia says with a bright smile on her face.

This is how the rest of the day went for Jane. Being introduced to other pack members and told about her new home by a very bright and bubbly Mia.

Later on during the day Jane notices that she starts to be able to hear sounds from far in the distance quite clearly and her sense of smell has become more sensitive and when they passed through the kitchens she couldn't stand the smell and Mia had to take her away from the overwhelming smell of animal meat and blood quickly.

"You will soon find this all to come as second nature to you, your wolf is coming out I can smell it and the full moon is soon" Mia laughed.

"So soon, I thought I would have more time" Jane said more to herself that to Mia.

That since she was bitten by Fenrir while in his wolf form that she will become a werewolf since she is now infected with the werewolf venom. Jane remembered how painful the bite was. It felt like shards of ice sinking into her skin and then sinking into her veins and traveling through her blood stream making her whole body cold.

Her first transformation would be with the coming full moon. Jane calculated this in her head and realised that it was a little over one week away … shit! She was scared about the change. Remembering being told of Lupin's transformation and what he told her about it. How the first time was the most painful with your body shaking uncontrollably, bones bending into odd angles, bones breaking and changing.

Jane starts to shake and feel physical pain around her heart, feeling unsafe and not knowing what to do she started to curl up into herself on the floor. Rocking and moaning from the pain that just wouldn't go away.

Mia turned and gasped when she noticed the state that Jane was in and knelt beside her, placing her arms around her.

"Get the Alpha, his mate needs him" she shouted to a nearby pack member that dashed off at her bidding.

"It's ok honey, your feeling the pain of not being near your mate, he will be here soon and it will all go away" Mia soothed, while rocking Jane like a babe back and forth in her arms.

Jane couldn't tell what was going on around her anymore, she could only feel the pain and sorrow of feeling alone. The sound of a deep growl came from across the room which Jane was drawn too and made her feel better. In the next second she was engulfed with warmth of Fenrir covering her from head to toe with his body. Making Jane feel safe and protected. The deep rumbling of his chest and warmth of him around her eliminating the sadness and pain from her immediately. He stroked his hands up and down her sides in reassurance and comfort.

When Jane was completely calm Fenrir backed off her slightly nuzzling into her neck whispering "I'm here my mate, no one is going to hurt you they would have to get through me first."

They were interrupted suddenly by one of the Beta's.

"Alpha"

Fenrir looked behind him growling "what?"

The Beta that Jane couldn't recall the name of shuffles nervously a bit before answering.

"Lucius Malfoy was here a second ago leaving you a message that Voldermort wanted to see you and our Luna."

Fenrir growled louder making Jane cower next to him until he placed a reassuring hand around her. "Tell Lucius we will see Voldermort at Malfoy Manor tomorrow."

Fenrir's Beta nodded and left them alone again. Jane didn't notice when Fenrir picked her up and traveled down the long stone corridors towards a thick oak door which led into their bedroom, which Jane hadn't seen till now.

Once on another bed of furs a lot like the last but this time double in size Fenrir wrapped Jane in his arms and laid her head against his chest and Jane listened to Fenrir's breathing as he went to sleep with her in his arms without a word about what tomorrow would bring.

Well it looked like they were heading to Malfoy Manor tomorrow 'ha' Jane thought she would never see her self there. In a way it could be seen as laughable to see the reaction on the face of the heir of the Manor Draco or more well-known as 'Ferret boy' by some special few. Because he treated her like dirt while at school and Jane knew that Draco would not like the fact that he would see her in his home. She couldn't really laugh about it because of the serious nature of going there to meet and be questioned by none other than Voldermort.

**AN: Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes just trying my best since I don't have a beta reader :)  
**

** Next chapter confrontation with Voldermort :D Tell me what you think. **

**Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Voldermorts pov in italics. ****I am not sure about this chapter yet but I hope you like it, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Location: Wiltshire, England

With a loud pop Fenrir with Jane wrapped in his arms apparated outside of Malfoy Manor.

Jane looked up at the distinguished looking house located at the end of a long winding driveway with trepidation since this was the base of operations for Lord Voldermort and his Death Eaters.

No words were spoken between the two as they passed through the wrought-iron gates as if they were smoke since Fenrir's magic signature was recognised and allowed access.

A shiver went down Jane's spine with the knowledge that it was not a mistake that they were asked to come instead of it being a cruel joke like she had hoped. That she would soon be meeting the man Voldermort, if he could be called that who was now at residence at the Malfoy's since his rise back from the dead. Who was the most feared wizard alive.

Fenrir placed a comforting hand on her back as Jane walked towards the handsome manor house. Passing an elaborate garden which held the rarest of plants with albino peacocks strutting around and the sound of trickling water from a fountain Jane could see in the distance.

* * *

To Jane's surprise and Fenrir's amusement at her reaction when the front door swings inward at their approach without anyone visibly opening it. She jumps when with a pop a house Elf appears with a large smile on her face.

"My name is Mippy and master says that you are to go down the hall and wait outside the entrance room."

Mippy says then lifts her fingers to snap so as to leave their presence and preform other duties that a house elf has in a large old house like the Malfoy's.

"Thank you" Jane says softly.

Mippy pauses, gives a small smile and slowly disappears with a pop.

They both step over the threshold and slowly walk down a large dimly lit hallway, which was sumptuously decorated with a magnificent carpet covering the wooden floors. Magical portraits hung on the walls of Malfoy descendents long gone, all watching them either sneering, whispering to each other or looking down their snobbish noses at them in traditional Malfoy style that was familiar to Jane from school.

"Do not cower or look away from the Dark Lord and only speak when spoken to" Fenrir says softly brushing his fingers gently across her cheek.

"And try not to make him angry"

"As if I can somehow control that"Jane replies trying to make a joke to cut through the dark atmosphere. Surrounding them. Fenrir holds her gaze until she nods and smiles.

Fenrir draws her into his arms and kisses her, nibbling gently on her bottom lip.

Jane opened her mouth with a gasp of pleasure. Allowing him access to explore her mouth; taking full advantage of all that he could get. He kissed her hard and passionately. He loved the sweet honey taste of her, it was intoxicating for him. He finally broke the kiss for air, looking down at her with a small smirk.

"It won't be that bad, as long as you follow what I said and do as the Dark Lord commands."

Jane nodded with a small smile at her new mate.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Jane questioned as her hands traveled through the silky strands of his messy shoulder length hair.

"I will protect my mate no matter what" Fenrir replies holding her against his chest tightly.

They both looked up to the sound of quickly approaching footsteps.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood whore and the half-breed" Draco sneered while Fenrir growled deeply quickly replying.

"You must be honoured to have our Lord residing with you."

Fenrir kept growling but was amused with the ghostly pale that quickly came over Draco's face to the point that he was nearly the same shade as his white blond hair.

Fenrir knew that the Dark Lord's presence gave immense discomfort to all the Malfoy's.

Jane shook her head. Watching the younger and older man now in each others faces. Both of them not willing to back down.

"Stop it you two."

They both stopped and froze in surprise at hearing a shout with such force come from such a small package.

"Words can't affect me unless I let them" glaring towards Draco.

"You better not hold us up any longer Draco, unless you want to have the displeasure of Voldermort on you for being the reason for making him wait" Jane said sweetly. Hoping that Draco didn't know that they were the ones waiting.

Fear flashed in Draco's eyes briefly before he recovered with a sneer.

"Be on your way then Mudblood, I can't wait to hear your screams for mercy throughout the manor" he said before stalking off.

No sooner had Draco left their presence they are interrupted again.

"The Dark Lord will see you now" Lucius states with a bored tone.

Getting a growl from Fenrir causing his face to change to some wolf like features. This surprised Jane who had never seen him lose control before and placed a reassuring hand on his arm, which got Fenrir back under control from the comfort of his mate.

He looks down at Jane and plants a reassuring and affectionate kiss on her forehead. All the while Lucius waits with a smirk now planted on his aristocratic face.

Lucius turned around quickly towards the old elaborately decorated door with silver snake handles that seemed to slither and hiss as they approached which didn't bother Lucius as he pushed the doors open.

* * *

Walking into the Dark Lords throne room Jane knew that her chances of coming out of here unscathed were slim to none.

The room was filled with many portraits like the rest of the house she had seen with dark purple walls and an impressive crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room.

She follows closely behind Fenrir and swallows down the bile that was building up in the back of her throat and brings forth her courage to get through this supposed visit with Voldermort. Even saying his name in her head made Jane shudder.

Jane sees the Dark Lord sitting on his throne. He had pale chalk-white skin, skull-like face with snake-like slits for nostrils with no distinguishable shape of a nose. His dark red eyes gazed down at them with interest as Lucius comes up and whispers something to him. He stood up making his thin and long skeletal body more noticeable. With his thin hands and unnaturally long fingers that caresses his yew wand. Making Jane remember reading about the yew sap being poisonous and symbolised death. It was annoying being a bookworm sometimes when facts just popped into your head at inappropriate times, like now.

Jane watched as Voldermort took a few steps towards Fenrir and watched how his dark robes flowed around him as if they were alive.

"My ever faithful servant" Voldermort stated as they stood in front of him.

Fenrir quickly kneels down and glances at Jane who quickly does the same with head bowed down and only glanced up when Voldermort spoke again.

"What have you been up to Fenrir?"

"I have been on task, the one you set for me with the other snatchers" Fenrir said slowly and cautiously.

"And" Voldermort asks with a glint in his red eyes.

"Found my mate."

* * *

**Voldermort's Pov**

_Why does he feel the need for this mate standing before me. It is a weakness to need human companionship or even a stupid thing like friendship. What is the use of love or affection for another. I watched Fenrir as he glanced affectionately at the girl next to him that he said was his mate. This girl could cause problems and be a threat. I frowned as I looked at the girl called Jane and drew my wand forward with force hissing "crucio." _

**End Pov**

* * *

"Crucio."

Fenrir instantly buckles onto the wooden floor as extreme pain courses through his body. Voldermort watches Jane's reaction as Fenrir writhers on the floor in pain. She breaks out of her false front of looking strong, calm and confident in front of Voldermort. She kneels sobbing over Fenrir and looks up at Voldermort. Who had a look of extreme pleasure over his face from the pain of someone else that Jane found sickening. He wasn't remotely moved by her distress or tears.

Jane recalled what Fenrir told her with how to act around Voldermort and how to address him and decides to try that approach. She couldn't stand to watch Fenrir in pain.

Jane stands up and looks directly at Voldermort with her head held high.

"stop!"

Voldermort looks at her as she pauses.

"He has always been loyal, my Lord."

Voldermort stops the curse, letting Fenrir slump onto the cold wooden floor.

"How dare you talk to the Dark lord, you filthy little Mudblood" someone shrieks from a dark corner of the room.

The person quickly advances towards Jane out of the shadows revealing Bellatrix Lestrange with her wand drawn and pointed at Jane. She was highly attractive yet had a withered, gaunt look about her from the years spent in Azkaban from her fanatical devotion to serve and obey Voldermort. She had a paranoid and wild look about her from her wide eyes and wild untamed hair that spread out about her. Jane looked at Bellatrix with fear.

"Hold off, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix stops and looks obediently at her Lord.

"Yes my Lord" she said looking down with her wild hair falling forward to hide her face.

"Am I not a fair Lord? One who gives but can also take away from those who betray me." He looked at Fenrir who saw the warning of what would happen to Jane if he went against his Lord.

Behind and around them, Jane could hear cries in the darkness of "yes the Dark Lord is fair and reigns over all!" She chose to watch Voldermort instead of turning around to see how many Death Eaters surrounded her in the room. Instead had her head held high keeping her gaze on Voldermort.

"See, I reign over all Jane and lead nature's nobility."

Jane watched Voldermort closely, Fenrir had recovered and she looks to see him again standing beside her silently.

"Dumbledore has filled your head with lies and false thoughts of superiority of the light. There is no such thing as light and dark magic, only power" Voldermort states smiling.

"The longer you are around Fenrir, you will find this to be true."

Jane listens to Voldermort hoping that he won't want to look into her mind. Even though she learnt the skill at an early age after reading about it in the Hogwarts Library and was given permission by Dumbledore to learn the skill, which he taught her himself. Dumbledore had told her that Voldermort was seen as the greatest legilimens and a highly accomplished occlumens. He could read minds and also shield his own from penetration.

Voldermort looked at Bellatrix "your skills will not be needed Bellatrix, I can deal with our guests." Dismissing her with a simple glance.

Bellatrix glares at Jane before doing as instructed, not liking that her Lord's attention was away from her.

Voldermort's red eyes glinted in pleasure as he lifted his wand and pointed it straight at Jane. She had no time to react as Voldermort hissed "legilimens."

Jane quickly closed the doors of her mind like she had been taught that were needed to be shut off from Voldermort. She let through thoughts from school, the battle of Hogwarts and her interactions with Fenrir. Letting true events to be seen so that Voldermort would believe that she was of no threat to him or learn any secrets of the Order that she knew.

Voldermort passed through her mind and saw no need to delve deeper from the scenes that he saw. Leaving Jane's mind he dismisses her from speaking with a look and turns his attention towards Fenrir.

"I am loyal only to you my Lord" he states as Voldermort watches him closely for a lie while listening.

"Jane, will not be a problem in our cause, she is part of my pack and has to follow my orders as her Alpha. Her wolf will emerge completely on the full moon and will make her have no choice but to follow me."

Jane bristles with anger that she fights to keep silent at his words, since she never liked obeying or following orders.

Voldermort smiles scaring Jane with how his red eyes glint in the dim light of the room.

"Good, she can also be useful in helping you round-up survivors faithful to the memory of Dumbledore and the Order or used as bait to get them to come out from hiding."

"Yes, my Lord" Fenrir said bowing and making Jane do so as well.

"Dismissssed" Voldermort hisses.

Without another word Fenrir grabbed Jane by the arm and quickly apparated out of Voldermorts presence with a pop.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**Please review :)**


End file.
